Tres errores en concreto
by Mashka08
Summary: Porque Draco y Hermione habían cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero los mas grandes de ellos después de la guerra, en su ultimo año de Hogwarts lejos de todo el mundo, de Harry, de Ron, de sus amigos y los prejuicios, y con la torre de premios anuales de testigo. Primer error: Enamorarnos. Segundo Error: Separarnos. Tercer Error: Pensar que viviríamos sin el otro.
1. Perfecta

_**¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia dramione, estoy algo nerviosa, pero creo que puedo hacerlo luego de tanto tiempo escribiendo. Aun no sé si Hermione me quedara muy Mary Sue o muy OCC, así que díganme si algo de ese estilo pasa, lo mismo con Draco.**_

_**Acepto toda clase de opiniones y críticas. Aun no sé muy bien como quedara la historia, ya que solo tengo una vaga idea de cómo será**_**. **

_Acto Uno: Primer Error-Enamorarnos. _

_Escena uno: Encuentros Fatídicos_

Ya ha pasado varios meses desde que se acabó la guerra con Voldemort. Han habido perdidas, muchas pérdidas, y a veces pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, en los caminos y decisiones que he tomado han sido las correctas, siempre me lo estoy cuestionando. Si cierro los ojos y me concentro muy bien aún puedo oír los gritos de la gente, mientras algún mortífago decía la maldición asesina con odio impregnado en la voz a un alma inocente que estaba ahí, luchando, por lo que creía o solo por simple capricho del destino termino, podía aun ver como Hogwarts era destruido y saqueado, como uno tras uno los cuerpos inertes iban cayendo. La impotencia que a veces uno siente en esos momentos es mayor que cualquier orgullo o valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto me jacto, y aun cuando eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, de tu generación, el cerebro del trio dorado y una de las mayores esperanzas para el mundo mágico y muggle, sientes miedo, porque las esperanzas caen sobre ti, sobre proteger a el elegido, al niño que vivió, a Harry Potter. Sabes de memoria todos los hechizos de ataque, de protección, y el Ejército de Dumbledore no es nada comparado con el hedor del campo de batalla, nada nunca te prepara para los errores que enfrentas.

No ha sido para nada nuevo, ni sorpresivo que apenas llego la carta en la cual McGonagall me informaba que podía terminar mis estudios junto con los otros afectados por la guerra que tuvieron que interrumpirlo, escribiera mi respuesta confirmando mi ida a cumplir mi último año a Hogwarts. Para la gente que quiera terminar mis estudios es raro, hay cosas que la guerra no cambia. Supongo que creen que por ser la heroína del mundo mágico tendré todas las puertas abiertas y es cierto, pero solo a veces quisiera que vieran un poco más lejos de eso, quiero que vean mi hoja de vida y mis expedientes de notas, y me den el trabajo en el ministerio por mis méritos y no por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Patético. Así que solo estoy empacando mis cosas para ir a Hogwarts, para terminar mi último año, a veces me pregunto… ¿Habré hecho bien en irme con Harry en una misión suicida de búsqueda de algo que ni sabíamos que era con certeza? Prácticamente escape de mis responsabilidades como alumna, como prefecta, en un impulso de amistad. Aunque no lo necesitara, porque no había problema, nadie me señalaría por no terminar Hogwarts, solo sería una mera formalidad; pero como soy Hermione Granger, obviamente decidí ir por el camino más difícil y masoquista, que es acabar el colegio. Aunque siempre me ha gustado Hogwarts, su magia y todo lo que le rodea, también me gusta quedarme haciendo nada y leyendo un libro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que da la sensación después de haber hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer.

Harry ya es auror, considerado uno de los más capaces de su época, pero al parecer toda la suerte estuvo de su lado y en una serie de hechos que aún no tienen explicación, no los llamare coincidencias, todo sucede por algo y tiene premeditación y esa premeditación conlleva a esos hechos, por tanto el hecho en que Harry terminase por algún motivo siendo dueño de la varita de Sauco, es una serie de hechos en un complot causado por Dumbledore.

Bravo Hermione, ahora sabes porque no tienes novio y Ron no te quiere hacer caso luego de ese beso, estúpida. Pienso demasiado, mi mayor problema, soy una escéptica por naturaleza y todo tiene una explicación científica y hechos que lo fundamenten, sino no creo nada.

Por parte de Ron, nadie quiere sacarlo de su tristeza por la pérdida de su hermano Fred, aunque trabaja como auror al igual que Harry, perdió esa chipa de inocencia que siempre me fascinaba y ese estado de tranquilidad que siempre me enloquecía. Ginny está dudosa de ir conmigo a terminar Hogwarts, ya que ahora que la guerra termino y después de la casi muerte de Harry está demasiado, pero demasiado pegada a él, y él no se preocupa por quitarla, ya que es lo que el necesita, que alguien le consuele con todo ese amor que solo ella puede tener. Parece ser que soy la única de mis amigos que quiere ir al colegio, lo comprendo, cada ladrillo tiene recuerdos de personas muertas, cada lugar está manchado por sangre de inocentes, de mortífagos y volver ahí es como un shock emocional. Ahora que todo el mundo es prestigioso por haber luchado en la batalla, ya solo toca dar como parte de su hoja de vida "Estuve en la Batalla de Hogwarts apoyando a Potter" y te gritan contratado, aunque no seas calificado para el puesto. Me molesta la hipocresía de la gente, cuando nadie creía que íbamos a ganar, ahora nos tiran flores y besan el suelo de por dónde pasamos.

Mis amigos van a despedirme a la estación de King Cross, somos más unidos y a la vez más distantes, es como si hubiese un abismo después de las cosas que sucedieron. No era un día especialmente hermoso, estaba lloviendo y solo quería llorar, quería ir con mis padres, acurrucarme en los brazos de mi madre, y ella me diría que estaba soñando, que tenía 11 años y que pronto partiría a Hogwarts para cumplir mi destino como bruja, que solo había sido una pesadilla ver a tanta gente muriendo enfrente de mis ojos.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, con tranquilidad, dolor. Ron, Ron me abrazo más tiempo que Harry y en su abrazo pude sentir todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que sentía, cariño, tristeza, rencor y más que todo un profundo dolor. Parecía que me quisiera decir, "Te amo. Quédate" Pero aun si lo dijera, Hogwarts era mi hogar, al que le debía mis conocimientos y lo que era Hermione Granger ahora, me parecía justo despedirme bien de él, terminando lo que había comenzado a mis casi doce años. Encanto mi baúl para que no pese tanto.

Me subí al tren con una sonrisa melancólica, e irónicamente era el vagón en el cual había visto por primera vez a Harry y Ron. Me senté, como si eso fuese a traerlos de vuelta, a llevarnos a esa época marcada de inocencia. Miro el paisaje antes que el tren empezara a moverse, la sensación de después de estar en el mundo muggle por un tiempo y volver al mágico, nunca se me quita, esa fascinación por lo fantástico me gusta de manera enloquecedora y solo un nacido de muggles me entendería. Empecé a jugar con mi varita, a hacer hechizos fáciles, recordando todo, desde el troll en las mazmorras hasta cuando me despedí de ellos hasta hacia unos pocos minutos estando en sus brazos. Realmente, Harry era como mi hermano, le quería como mi hermano y si alguna vez le había querido como algo mas sabía que era meramente platónica la idea de tener una relación con él, y además de imposible.

Suspiro con pesadez, la señora de los dulces toca ligeramente la puerta del vagón, abro la puerta con algo de pereza y nostalgia, pido una rama de cromos y mientras con la mirada me examina, como si fuese su heroína, le pago, con un gesto me entiende que no necesito nada más. Me vuelvo a acomodar en mi silla con mi dulce entre mis manos, me meto la rana de chocolate a la boca antes que quiera escapar, rio soñadora, y no siendo muy amante de los dulces me permito disfrutarlo. Veo como sobre sale una pequeña pero adorable tarjeta de el sobre donde estaba el dulce, sorprendida del color tan inusual que tenía como un rojo metálico, rio de la ironía que eso significa, la tomo entre mis manos y la miro, con letras finas aparece mi nombre con una foto mía, que, apuesto que fue tomada sin mi consentimiento, porque no me acuerdo de haber posado para eso o haber dado consentimiento del uso de mi imagen para la empresa. Leo la inscripción, honrándome de alguna extraña manera. Debajo de mi foto está inscrito con tinta negra que resplandece:

_Bruja más inteligente de su generación. _

_Integrante del trio dorado. Cerebro del trio dorado. _

_Mejor conocida por ayudar a la definitiva derroca del Voldemort. _

_Mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. _

Rio un poco, me siento feliz que antes de mejor amiga de Harry Potter aparezca "Bruja más inteligente de su generación", pero conociendo como son estos cromos lo dejo a un lado, sonriendo. Si, tal vez si, era la bruja más inteligente de mi generación, pero de igual manera la más solitaria, la más traumatizada por haber visto cosas que son imposibles de ver, torturada hasta una extraña locura por Bellatrix Lestrange, un escalofrió la recorrió mientras miro su cicatriz que con ayuda de muchas pociones después estaba logrando desaparecer y se estaba volviendo casi invisible a la vista. Sin darme cuenta me duermo, respirando el aire tan misterioso que dominada ese tren, durmiendo mejor de lo que había hecho en meses.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que he regresado a Hogwarts, todo es igual a antes. Me he hecho más cercana a Luna, parece que también, al igual que todo el mundo, la guerra le quito la inocencia. Ya no habla de criaturas que solo ella puede ver, pero las expresa de otra manera. Nos llevamos mejor y es mucha más paciente y tolerante que Ginny. Una cabellera rubia platinada paso por nuestro lado en la biblioteca mientras hacía una investigación de Transformaciones. Lo mire con ojos curiosos y buscando alguna explicación de verlo ahí, tan tranquilo, buscando un libro. Lo había visto en el Ministerio, lo había ayudado en el juicio de su familia para declarar a favor, era lindo y hacía mucho tiempo no le veía. Ahora estaba un poco mejor que cuando lo había visto en el ministerio, sus ojeras no estaban tan marcadas y parecía que estaba menos delgado que antes. Cogía un libro al azar y seguía viéndolo. Me dedico una de esas miradas burlonas. Y desde entonces le prestaba más atención, como una acosadora, quería descubrir si lo que dijo en el juicio era verdad y pareció que copaba todos mis pensamientos cuando no estaba melancólica o estudiando.

Estaba yendo hacia la biblioteca luego de una clase de pociones con Slughorn y que tenía varias horas libres. Y entonces lo veo, veo a Malfoy caminando hacia mí, con una posición menos altanera que siempre, se le veía decaído, un deje de tristeza de su mirada.

-Hola Granger-Me dijo, su voz era profunda-¿Acosándome como siempre?

-Malfoy-dije a modo de saludo-Como te parece que no.

-¿Y Potter y Weasley?-Malfoy, seguía siendo Malfoy y sabía que aunque le salváramos la vida a su familia mil veces, no iba a dejar de meterse con nosotros y era la forma más educada de preguntar por ellos sin perder su orgullo Malfoy

-Ministerio-Me miro interrogante-Trabajan como aurores, fui la única que quiso venir a terminar sus estudios-Intente dar por terminada la conversación

-Siempre la perfecta Granger-Susurro irónico.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta?-Me pregunta, o más bien me grita mientras me inmoviliza contra una pared. Su mirada no hacía más que reflejarme desesperación, dolor, esperanza agotada y su mirada antes gris frio, parecía más bien… Humano, un chico que tomo las decisiones equivocadas, en momentos equivocados.

Intente hablar, decir algo, pero no salía nada de mi boca, no estaba asustada, Malfoy podía ser despectivo, pero sé que no es capaz de eso… No es capaz de hacerme daño. Estoy asustada, esa mirada me recuerda, me trae recuerdos confusos, quiero llorar ahora que la veo tan cerca, es como si compartiéramos el mismo dolor. Es como si fuera un niño asustado.

-No soy perfecta. Soy igual de imperfecta que cualquiera en este castillo-Le digo. Parece darse cuenta de lo que hace y se va, así de rápido como llego y no soy capaz de descifrar que le sucede. Mis piernas se mueven solas y me falta el aliento. ¿Perfecta? Me pregunto una y otra vez.

-¿Hermione?-Me pregunta Luna haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Levanto una ceja en forma de entendimiento-Estas peor que yo-Ríe de forma descuidada y solo rio con ella.

-Supongo que si-Digo volviendo a mis pensamientos. Nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas mesas y agradezco que Luna nunca quiera preguntar más de lo que uno quiere decir. Me he estado escribiendo con todos en la Madriguera, me dicen que todo está yendo mejor y que Molly está aprendiendo a vivir con la idea de que Fred se haya ido, lo mismo que George, solo que este último está más desalentado y ahora no quiere hacer bromas, solo de vez en cuando y ya sonríe más a menudo, al igual que Harry y Ron. Cada uno tiene que llevar su propio infierno a cuestas. Pero… ¿Cuál es mi infierno? Tengo una vida prácticamente perfecta, soy premio anual y aunque desconozco el segundo ocupante de este lugar, soy la primera. Tengo a mis padres vivos, quiero esperar a que todos los mortífagos sean atrapados para que no corran ningún peligro para devolverles la memoria. Soy una bruja de renombre, considerada como la mejor y más inteligente de mi generación. Tengo unos amigos inigualables. Reputación intachable de niña buena. Así que mi infierno es llevar a cuestas todas las vidas que he visto irse estos años, en una inocencia casi odiosa de no poder superar la muerte de una persona que a duras penas sabia su nombre. Y casi sin darme cuenta me empiezo a cuestionar, ¿Cuál será el infierno que lleva a cuestas el chico de ojos grises?

_Bueno. Es raro. Estoy segura que todas ustedes pensaran que es raro. Al principio pensé que Draco la insultaría. Pero al parecer cuando lo escribí pensé que no quedaba con el Draco desolado y mortificado, por su vida y los horrores que había visto como mortífago. Pero como la guerra siempre cambia a la guerra y después de su comportamiento en el séptimo libro simplemente sabía que no quedaría que la siguiese insultando. Así que simplemente la llama "Granger" y Hermione a el "Malfoy". Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven el dramione no se va a dar hasta dentro de mucho, pero si van a haber muchos momentos en los que griten porque se besen y la idea es no salirse de la trama de los libros, así que habrá muchas sorpresas porque quiero que esta historia vaya para largo. _

_Sara_


	2. Petrificus Totalus

**Woah! Gracias a todas por sus alertas y suscripciones me hacen muy feliz. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Ahora estoy un poco sensible así que quien sabe cómo salga. También depende de la música que este oyendo pero nada grave. Además de que mis ovarios están destruyéndome cada 5 minutos. **

_**Acto Uno: **_

_**Primer Error-Enamorarnos **_

_**Escena dos: Acosadora. **_

La vida da muchas vueltas, algunas de ellas nos gustan más que otras al final y de cualquier manera, no encuentro una explicación razonable para mi repentina atracción por Malfoy, y tal vez como primera hipótesis tengo que como Harry y Ron no están todo el día recordándome lo insufrible que es lo estoy viendo más como humano. Pero después de eso, tal vez se deba que él ha sido uno de los pocos contactos humanos que he tenido desde que regrese a Hogwarts, que no se trate de estudios. El colegio se me hace ahora mucho más fácil, supongo que es por todo lo que he estudiado en años anteriores. Tengo 17 años pero aun, casi 18 y aun pienso que hasta que no esté fuera de Hogwarts no debo usar mi magia fuera. Mi varita esta recostada al lado mío y la muevo lentamente hasta que esta sobre mi mesa de noche. Es raro tener un cuarto para ti sola, después de todo la torre de premios anuales aún no está del todo lista, y están esperando a que todos los maleficios y males energías de espíritus muertos en Hogwarts se vayan, sobre todo los de los mortífagos. Le impresiono todo lo que una persona puede dejar de magia y energía oscura.

Caminaba sin casi conciencia por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que sin darme cuenta estaba en la torre de astronomía, en la puerta antes de subir y solamente, quise ir. Así que mientras mis pies mandaban solos subía de manera lenta y pesada. Oí un ruido y supuse que solo era mi imaginación hasta que oí a alguien bajando por las escaleras. Mi corazón se aceleró y por alguna extraña razón se me vino a la mente Malfoy. Suspire sin saber porque.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Neville?-Le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta. Definitivamente él no era ya no más un niño torpe, aunque lo torpe aun no era un poquito me sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado.-No te había visto antes…-Comete con algo de incomodidad por mis pensamientos anteriores.

-Acabo de llegar-Me respondió-Tuve que resolver algunos problemas con el ministerio y luego ya podía ahí si venir a Hogwarts. McGonagall me dijo que podía tomar mi tiempo y bueno… También fue porque mis padres estaban mostrando progresos…-Respondió un tanto soñador y feliz. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas y solo subí unos escalones de más y lo abrace impulsivamente.

-Ya eres más alto que yo-Le digo riendo. Él sonrió- Estoy feliz por ti, Neville.-Eso hizo que reaccionase y me abrazase.

-Estoy tan feliz Hermione… Realmente feliz…-Rio y yo con él. Nos separamos, aun sintiéndonos como la primera vez que nos vimos en el tren, la primera persona que conocí en Hogwarts.

Sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-Malfoy-Susurre casi de manera inconsciente. Mientras veía su mirada desconcertada y curiosa que pronto reemplazo por una de arrogancia. Paso por nuestro lado y solamente susurro.

-Con que no te bastan con Potter y Weasley, ¿cierto Granger?-Su voz se oía de alguna manera rota y más fría que de costumbre, como si le irritase. Neville me miro con cara de no entender, como ni hizo ningún comentario después que Malfoy paso al lado nuestro supuse que solo yo lo había oído. Después de mi encuentro tan inesperado con Neville decidí no ir a la torre. Malfoy no parecía estar de una manera en la que pudiese _hablar_ con él, de manera civilizada.

Había algo tanto llamativo como oscuro en él, no sabía que era lo que tanto me llamaba, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba saciar mi curiosidad sobre quien era realmente Draco Malfoy. De alguna manera, necesitaba su atención enfocada en mí, aunque solo fuese un instante. Y había algo más que me desconcertaba sobre él, Porque no lo entendía, desde que llegamos no me ha insultado ni una sola vez, apenas habla. En el comedor pareciese como si hubiera perdido su reputación de tipo duro, pero aun así nadie se le acercaba, como si su sola presencia intimidara.

Almorcé de manera lenta, viendo todos los movimientos que Malfoy hacia mientras de reojo hacia como si pareciese que ojeara mi libro. Comía con elegancia y propiedad, era distinto, resaltaba entre la casa de las serpientes. _Príncipe de Slytherin_, me recordé. Aunque Harry hubiese sido el de cierta manera el heredero por la conexión con Voldemort, él era de cierta manera una copia exacta de Salazar. Mis pensamientos estaban tomando rumbos que no debían, me daba miedo. Estaba asustada, porque yo era la chica buena y el… Quien quería cavar conmigo y los de mi estatus…

El comedor ese día estaba inundado de una fragancia que no logre entender, eran como flores y era un olor demasiado fuerte, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y me puse a pensar que lo más probable era que me desmayaría. Por un segundo todo estaba en negro, no sentía nada y mis sentidos estaban desconectados, por primera vez me di cuenta que hablaba más conmigo misma que con la gente. Callada, tímida, _rata de biblioteca, sangre sucia, sabelotodo _y lo último que paso por mi mente fue _hechizo desmaius_ junto con la persona que lo había lanzado, _Malfoy_…

Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo del comedor, mi estómago al igual que mi espalda me dolían. Se había hecho un pequeño tumulto alrededor mío, por instinto que había adquirido en mis meses de vivencia en la pequeña carpa con Harry y Ron; confirme donde estaba y lo analice como lugar seguro. Gruñí de manera nada femenina y entre dientes, todo el mundo retrocedió y me pare enojada. Termine mi almuerzo y me fui a mi clase de DCLAO, que por cierto no necesitaba, y no es por ser alguna especie de presumida. Tal vez solo la tome… Por tomar- bueno, tal vez un poco-Pero es que enfrentarse a Voldemort y desafiar a Bellatrix es algo de lo que uno puede presumir –por lo menos en mi mente si se puede-.

Veo como Malfoy está detrás de mí y yo solo puedo apreciar que sonríe con una especia de satisfacción. Miro mi reloj, 15 minutos para ir a clase.

-Perfecto-Me susurro y me doy vuelta, quedando frente a frente y haciendo que él se choque conmigo, lo acorralo en una pared en su momento de confusión, a pesar de que me lleva alrededor de 20 centímetros no hace ningún esfuerzo por zafarse de mi agarre y solo puedo ver como vuelve a sonreír de manera autosuficiente.

-Ya se Granger que te parezco hermoso y por eso me estuviste mirando todo el almuerzo, pero a mi defensa digo que me incomodaba de sobremanera que lo hicieras. La gente necesita intimidar, no soy como Potter, Weasley o tu que les encanta llamar la atención-Intenta irse pero no le dejo y antes que pueda hacer cualquier otra cosa saco mi varita disimuladamente de mi capa. Recuerdo quien soy, a quien me enfrente, mis títulos y recuerdo la tarjeta de Cromo: _Bruja más inteligente de su Generación_. Sus insultos pasan por mi mente como una película y todo rastro de temor por meterme en problemas desaparece.

-Petrificus Totalus-Susurro y se queda totalmente paralizado como era de esperarse. Soplo mi varita en un gesto puramente altanero y a pesar de no poder moverse veo en su mirada una confusión junto con la indignación de que lo atrape desprevenido.-Aclaremos algo Malfoy-Susurro su apellido tortuosamente lento, miro mi reloj mágico en un segundo, hay tiempo. Continuo. Mi voz se pone ronca y agresiva, estoy casi a punto de gritar-Soy una persona aparte de Harry y Ron, por eso estoy en Hogwarts por mi cuenta, así que te agradecería que cada que _hablásemos_ no los mencionaras y por lo menos te dignases de, si quiera, solo insultarme a mí. No te estaba observando, estabas siendo mi objeto de estudio para ver qué tan idiota se puede ser con dos neuronas funcionando. En estos momentos lamento haber pensado que en ese gélido corazón donde esta tatuado Malfoy existían sentimientos además de querer salvar tu pellejo.-Segunda vez en el día que gruño con tanta fuerza, siento como la adrenalina fluye por mis venas y como quiero volver a pegarle y descuartizarlo de manera bestial. Estoy perdiendo la calma, a pesar de ser una persona relativamente tranquila. Respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarme.

Me separo de él divertida, y hasta cierto punto satisfecha que por fin haya podido gritarle a alguien y desahogarme. Soy Hermione Granger, no una extensión de Harry, no soy una parte del Trio de Oro, porque no existe tan cosa, no quiero que en los libros aparezca "Y entonces Harry Potter con ayuda del Trio de Oro derroto a Voldemort", porque es mentira, hubo mucha gente que estuvo involucrada, que sin ellos no hubiéramos podido. Es cierto, fuimos pilares fundamentales en la guerra, pero eso no significa que lo hayamos hecho todo nosotros sin ayuda de nadie.

Cuando ya estoy la suficientemente lejos para que sé que no tome represarías contra y luego de ver su mirada de pánico al creer que lo dejaría ahí petrificado hasta que el siguiente profesor lo viera y pusiera fin al hechizo, con un gesto muy delicado de varita apunte hacia él.

-Finite Incantatem-Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia me dirijo a clase antes que termine de recuperar la total movilidad de su cuerpo. Respiro con tranquilidad, sabiendo quien soy, sintiéndome de nuevo poderosa. Llego a la clase y veo al profesor de DCLAO, que me saluda con una sonrisa.

Malfoy entra dando un portazo a la clase a lo que el profesor le regaña y lo veo con una mirada burlona, me mira enojado y sé que me he pasado. Pero así habrá algo divertido que hacer, algún problema en el que meterse. Como no tengo que serla voz de la conciencia de nadie puede meterme en los problemas que quiera. Ya estoy portándome mal, estoy agobiada, confusa… En algún lugar de mi mente sé que se debe al estrés de pasar por tanto, por no poderlo decir, alguien tenía que ser la fuerte del grupo y esa tuve que ser yo. Me divierto el resto de la clase viendo como inútilmente trata de hechizarme de retenerse a sí mismo para no hechizarme, mientras vemos el comportamiento y hechizo para los dementores.

Al finalizar reviso mi horario asegurándome de mi siguiente clase, _Historia de la Magia_ y después de esta tengo bloque libre y Transformaciones. Suspiro y me pregunto porque tomo tantas materias, pero es que quiero saber todas y todo quiero saberlo. Me divierte, además no representa una carga ya que se organizarme desde cuarto año después de lo del gira tiempo, me dan escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

Rio un poco mientras saludo a Luna con quien más tarde tendré Transformaciones. Le cuento un poco sobre lo que paso con Malfoy yendo para DCLAO ya que su clase queda yendo para la mía. Me despido tranquilamente y de ella

-Hermione, ¿Por qué quieres llamar tanto su atención?-La miro curiosa y ella hace como si no hubiese oído nada.

-Luna, a veces pienso que sabes más de lo que aparentas-Rio un poco y ella ríe con ganas mientras veo como su figura desaparece con una sonrisa y yo encontró a clase.

Miro al profesor Binns en su habitual aire fantasmal, me acerco a su escritorio.

-Señorita Granger-Supongo que su cordial saludo se debe a que tal vez en el fondo de su fantasmal corazón, sabe que soy la única que le presta atención-Espero que este trabajo sea tan magnifico como los anteriores-Le sonrió de manera modesta y dejo sobre su mesa el trabajo sobre el Descenso de los Mortífagos. Y esa palabra termina resonando por mi mente el resto de la clase Mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemort, creyentes de la pureza de sangre y sin darme cuenta mis pensamientos se vuelven a dirigir a Malfoy mientras tomo apuntes automáticamente . Me atrevo en mi mente a llamarle por su nombre… _Draco_… Y caigo en cuenta que no me ha llamado ni una sola vez de manera despectiva, ni mirado con asco…

Mi conciencia me dice que detenga el flujo de mis pensamientos, que estoy haciendo mal, que piense, que recapacite y yo… No quiero oír.

**Ya sé que soy la peor persona de este universo y del otro. Pero como que a veces siento que también pienso como Hermione, no lo sé, díganme ustedes. Pero supongo que a ella le gustan los tipos **_**duros**_**, más o menos… Como es la chica buena quiere un chico malo que la haga sucumbir y arrastrar hasta otro lado, como que la desafié y ¿Quién mejor que Malfoy para enloquecerla?**

**Ya saben cómo funciona esta cosa. Yo recibo correos de ustedes diciéndome que les gusto mínimamente mi historia y yo subo capítulos más rápido. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo tanto por cada capítulo. Raro. **

_**Sara**_


	3. Misma situación, diferente perspectiva

**Ya sé que merezco odio absoluto, más o menos… Pero es que solo recibí un comentario y he estado desalentada estos días, así que… Pues no creo que haya nada más que decir. Y otro anuncio importante es que cambiare un poco la dinámica de narración, esta vez Draco narra. **

Draco POV

Rio de forma extraña, de forma cínica y prepotente. Mis dedos atrapan mi fino cabello y lo jalan con suavidad, mientras aun rio y parece que estoy completamente loco. Me tiro a mi cama, del cuarto de la orgullosa casa de Slytherin, la ironía se hace presente. Hace mucho deje la inocencia atrás, hace mucho tiempo puedo ver a los famosos thestrals… Son bastante feos, nadie dirá lo contrario… ¿De quién presencié la muerte? No lo sé, no conocía sus nombres, una fue profesora de Hogwarts, Estudios Muggles… Y creo que jamás olvidare su rostro deformado por la cantidad de crucios.

Vuelvo a reír, esta vez parece como si quisiera llorar en vez de reír. La primera vez que torture a alguien está grabado con fuego en mi mente, no supe su nombre hasta más tarde, Thorfinn Rowle, era alto, delgado, pálido, se veía asustado, no debía tener más de 30 años.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, mando a la mierda todo lo que ser un Malfoy significa… Solo dejo salir todo, en una desolada sala común y aun más solitario cuarto, Crabbe… Siempre fue un absoluto imbécil… Hasta en el último instante fue lo suficientemente idiota de tratar de derrotar a Granger, Weasley y Potter con un estúpido hechizo de fuego que ni el mismo sabia como apagar, apenas salí vivo y el murió, supongo que ni aun muerto puedo tratarlo bien, sobre todo con sus conmovedoras palabras hacia mi persona antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Sonrió amargamente. Goyle, acabo en Azkaban ya que sus padres no fueron desertores y aun, sin tener la marca está sentenciado de por vida en esta, por crímenes contra Muggles y el uso de imperdonables contra humanos. Zabinni… Eso es otro caso aparte, apoyaba la pureza de sangre, pero su madre jamás se metio en ese lio y el tampoco, pero aun así decidió no venir a terminar su año en Hogwarts porque "Hasta mis nietos podrán disfrutar la fortuna que heredare de mi madre". Suspiro agotado recordando con una sonrisa burlona su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, su madre peleando con su padre para que no lo mandaran a Durmstrang ya que se encontraba muy lejos de casa, su primer día con todos los hijos de los amigos de su padre, usados para su conveniencia, dos gorilas cuidando su espalda. La primera vez que fue rechazado, porque nadie rechazaba a un Malfoy y bueno, su enemistad con Potter… Y el resto, parece mentira.

Era un chico inmaduro de pequeño, insoportable de adolescente y aun peor antes de ser marcado como mortífago, pero después de ver que no todo en la vida giraba alrededor de los Malfoy, de ver como su familia a pesar de tener riqueza, fortuna y una perfecta línea de sangre eran tratados como basura y de alguna u otra manera sabía que la vida de su familia dependía de su misión. Una misión que por cierto fue puesta para que fallase. Otra risa salió de mis labios, mas ronca más oscura, mas rota…

Camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts de manera tranquila, como queriendo desaparecer… Mi mochila pesa un poco más de lo normal, pero realmente no me importa mucho, las ojeras casi moradas que se encuentran debajo de mis ojos más mi condición de desequilibrado mental, pareciese que hubiese salido de Azkaban. La gente aún me mira aterrorizada y susurran a mí alrededor.

Voy a clase de Herbología con Ravenclaw de manera pedante, soy el único en clase de Slytherin junto con otros 5 chicos que están intimidados por mi presencia, son alrededor de 16 Ravenclaws en cálculos rápidos. Me dan ganas de alzar mi brazo izquierdo, bajar mi maga de la túnica negra y mostrarles la marca tenebrosa, tal vez queden lo suficientemente atormentados como para no hablar en mi presencia. La clase transcurre tan normal como se puede con los Ravenclaws ya que cada pregunta que hacia la profesora tenían una respuesta, encontraba tan tediosos a ese grupo de sabelotodo… La Casa Sabelotodo, es un buen apodo, si, muy bueno, lo usare cuando tenga ánimos.

Los días pasan de forma rápida y espontánea, mis deberes de acumulaban de vez en cuando, pero no tenía una pirámide de ellos cuando me retrasaba, también era igual de bueno en todo como siempre. El equipo de Quidditch perdió total interés para mí, tampoco estoy interesado en recuperar mi puesto como capitán, que ya ni se quien lo ocupa.

Entonces veo a Granger saliendo de la biblioteca, con ese andar encorvado que tiene, algunos libros en sus brazos y su cabello alborotado cayéndole por la espalda, su cabello ya no es tan alborotado y arbusto como antes, ahora es un poco más controlado y cae de manera más natural, de alguna manera. Imágenes del juicio vienen a mi cabeza como fotografías rápidas, la ira recorre mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué ella puede dejar los prejuicios atrás para declarar a mi favor? ¿Todo el odio que le cause quedo en el olvido?

-Hola Granger-La salude -¿Acosándome como siempre?-Bromee un poco con ella. Su mirada se volvió tensa.

-Malfoy-dijo a modo de saludo. Sonreí para mis adentros-Como te parece que no.-Su voz casi irritable me sacaba de mis casillas. Analice rápidamente, y no vi a sus lacayos detrás de ella.

-¿Y Potter y Weasley?-Pregunte de la forma más educada que pude, de la noche a la mañana tampoco comenzare a llamarlos por su nombre y decirles que nos hagamos mejores amigos. Independientemente de los prejuicios de sangre y de las casa, somos demasiado distintos como para concordar en algo.

-Ministerio-Me muerdo la lengua evitando dejar escapar un insulto o un comentario hiriente -Trabajan como aurores, fui la única que quiso venir a terminar sus estudios-Explica buscando con la mirada una salida. Venga Granger, la fiesta acaba de comenzar y estamos llevando una conversación tranquila, desde… Que, bueno, la existencia de la magia. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que ella es la otra persona con quien compartiré la sala de premios anuales, cada vez más cualidades de ella salen en mi cabeza: La bruja más inteligente de su generación, perfecta prefecta, mejor amiga del niño que vivió, perfecta… Y esa palabra resuena en mi mente, esa marca que está en mi brazo izquierdo no está en el de ella, ¿Alguna vez ha cometido algún error?

-Siempre la perfecta Granger-Susurro irónico.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta?-Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y pronto la tengo acorralada, los libros están regados en el suelo y al caer hicieron un desagradable sonido. Su mirada es decidida, pero algo temerosa, pronto curiosa y hace un mueca de dolor al sentir como aprieto más su muñeca, aunque para ella es imperceptible. Sus ojos chocolates me miran, me miran como inocencia y suavidad, ¿la guerra y los horrores nunca le enseñaran, a esa mirada tan cálida, todo el dolor y malvada que existe en el ser humano?

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero su intento por estudiar mi mirada es mayor que su razonamiento y siento la varita saliendo de su túnica. Podría desarmarla, hacerle daño… Pero no, me veo capaz de hacer semejante cosa, no a ella no… No a esa mirada tan inocente y mi conciencia ruega oír que lo haga, parece querer llorar de tan solo imaginar esos ojos llenos de chocolate derretido, rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-No soy perfecta. Soy igual de imperfecta que cualquiera en este castillo-Me dice con voz temblorosa pero decidida. Salgo de mi trance y mi análisis de repente para de golpe, salgo de ahí tan silenciosamente como puedo, dejándola a ella sumergida en su mundo. Grito en mi mente, lleno de frustración y pensando en que acaba de suceder… Recordé todas esas veces que como un crio, había llamó su atención por medio de insultos y bromas, como me hirvió la sangre al verla pegada al brazo del mastodonte, cerebro de troglodita de Krum, en como esa noche todo el mundo concordó, interiormente en mi caso, de cómo era que ella había estado escondida tanto tiempo detrás de gruesos libros y de una manera extraña había cambiado tanto, pero al ver su sonrisa de felicidad al ver cómo le demostraba a los demás que era algo más que un cerebro, me dedique a observar como estaba tan feliz de estar con quien debía ser su primer amor. Tal vez fue esa noche en la que me di cuenta, que tan distintos éramos nosotros, ella merecía a alguien que supiera dar amor y de esa misma manera entregar amor, merecía estar con alguien quien su pasado y su apellido no pesaran que su persona, esa noche me entere, que merecía el amor, de alguien realmente especial.

**Sé que es supremamente corto y no me asesinen por ello, realmente cuando estoy inspirada no quiero hacer ni mierda, así que es difícil. Además la historia está tomando un curso bastante extraño, ténganme paciencia porque me demorare siglos en actualizar. **


	4. Buenas noches

**¡Estoy animada por todos los correos que me han mandado! Por esa razón he decido subir el capítulo un poco más rápido que las otras veces. Los quiero mucho y en verdad me anima que les guste. **

Era algo tarde, cavaba de salir de mis clases de la mañana y me llego una lechuza con una nota de McGonagall en la que me citaba en su despacho antes del comienzo de almuerzo, ya que sabía que yo tenía hora libre antes que comenzara este.

Suspiro de manera cansada mientras entro al aula de transformaciones, directamente al despacho de McGonagall, creo que de alguna manera estoy segura que tiene que ver con la torre de premios anuales. Toco un poco temblorosa la puerta, ella me mira de manera cansada y algo más alegre. A pesar de ser la actual directora de Hogwarts parece que le gusta más su habitación de siempre que la del despacho del director, su habitación tienen una ligera capa de polvo, lo que me hace pensar que no ha entrado en algunas semana. Susurra rápidamente un hechizo de limpieza y toda la habitación queda impecable.

-Hace mucho tiempo no vengo acá, pero… Solo por recordar viejos momentos te he citado acá-Me sonríe de manera tranquila.-Supongo que ya sabes porque estas acá.-Asiento dudosa.- En caso que no lo sepas, se ha terminado de restaurar la torre de premios anuales. Como ya sabias eres premio anual y tu compañero… Dejémoslo como una sorpresa-Ríe de manera extraña y como si un foco se encendiera, doy con la respuesta.

-Es Malfoy-Susurro. Me mira sorprendida y asiente.

-Supongo, Señorita Granger, que no se le puede mantener algo oculto por mucho tiempo-No se ve molesta en absoluto-Quisiera que mostrase un comportamiento ejemplar, eso significa nada de aventuras, aunque estoy segura que usted era quien los intentaba detener y hacia lo mejor para que no explotaran el colegio.-Reímos las dos. Me habla con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.-Pero sobre todo, quisiera que intentara comprender al Señor Malfoy, es difícil y lo sé. Pero él ha sido criado de una manera distinta, ha sido criado como alguien superior a los demás, por tanto quisiera que no se tomara tan en cuenta sus errores del pasado, ha tenido un cambio sorprendente estos meses. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que tan bien está tomando la depresión-Ese pensamiento me hace estremecer… Malfoy no sería capaz de… ¿No? El pánico se apodera de mi mente y la profesora lo nota.-No quisiera poner una carga demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros, pero realmente quisiera que lo vigilara de vez en cuando. Para que no haya más muerte, este castillo ya ha presenciado demasiadas-asiento enérgica. Me doy cuenta que se preocupa por Malfoy como cualquiera de otro miembros de Gryffindor. Sonrió enternecida.

-Profesora.-Me mira interrogante-No se preocupe, me hare cargo de él.-Parece aliviada.

-Sus cosas ya están en la torre de premios anuales, supongo que ya sabe cómo llegar. Y hay una pequeña sorpresa para cuando abra su habitación, me ha tomado un poco de tiempo y mucha ayuda e investigación por parte del señor Flitwick, quien ahora es el subdirector como bien ya sabe-Me sonríe interrogante y nada pasa por mi mente. Parece satisfecha con el hecho que no puedo adivinarlo.-Por cierto la contraseña de la torre es _Patronum._

Salgo del despacho abrumada por tanta información, mientras tatarateo una canción muggle con una sonrisa tranquila y repasando mis deberes, mientras el otro hemisferio de mi cerebro se concentra en Malfoy y la torre de los premios anuales. Estoy nerviosa, y una especie de ansiedad me consume. Mis piernas caminan más rápido, sin llegar a correr. Sin darme cuenta estoy enfrente de la entrada para lo torre de premios anuales. Sonrió triunfante al llegar enfrente de un cuadro, que es de un ángel, sus alas están manchadas de negro y no son de blanco puro, en su rostro hay una marcada sensación de tristeza, mientras está mirando a cualquier lugar del firmamento, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos en su pecho, donde está el corazón… Me quedo contemplándolo un momento, me sonríe melancólica. Su belleza es magnífica y pareciera como si todo ella fuera contuviera una perfecta simetría.

-¿Contraseña?-Me dice con una voz suave y delicada. Me impresiona su tacto al hablar y me quedo viéndola, saliendo de mi trance.

-Patronum-Le susurro con calma. Asiente y deja abrir paso para entrar a la sala de los Premios Anuales.

Automáticamente la sensación de curiosidad se despierta en mí. Contemplo la sala con majestuosidad, con su combinación de colores entre dorado marrón y blanco. Para estar más cómoda dejo mi túnica y mi saco en el perchero que hay justo a la entrada y me saco la camisa de la falda, sintiéndome más cómoda vuelvo a detallar la sala. Los sofás del centro son blancos, con una mesa en el centro de vidrio, debajo de esta hay una alfombra bastante mullida, que parece suave y esponjosa; y el piso de madera pulida. Hay una pequeña biblioteca y una mesa pequeña en una esquina que funciona perfectamente como mesa para el té, que queda junto a una ventana que da justo en el bosque prohibido, mostrando su perfección al a luz naranja del atardecer. Siento alguien que abre en la puerta-cuadro y solo puedo imaginar que es Malfoy, camino para no darle importancia a la sala. Me voy directamente a la pequeña biblioteca y encuentro libros tanto muggles como de magia, hay muchos títulos que jamás he visto y me emociono de tan solo pensar en todos ellos. Acaricio las cubiertas dejándome llevar, solo un poco, mientras siento el suave calor que brinda los últimos rayos del sol.

Siento como alguien me mira, regreso a la realidad y doy vuelta, quedando mi mirada con la de Malfoy conectadas. Su mirada es más cálida de lo normal.

-Hola-Saludo tranquilamente.

-Hola-Me saluda también.- ¿Apreciando los libros?-Sonríe algo burlón pero sin un deje de maldad. Asiento algo avergonzada y ríe un poco. El ambiente ya no se siente tan tenso como antes y soy capaz de reír con él. Nuestro momento se rompe con brusquedad cuando suena que una nueva persona ha entrado a la habitación, veo a McGonagall entrar con su espalda recta y su porte imperial.

-Veo ya que ya los dos están acá. Sus cosas ya están en sus respectivas habitaciones. Señorita Granger su habitación se encuentra a la derecha subiendo las escaleras. Señor Malfoy, como ya debió deducir, la suya a la izquierda.-Los dos asentimos-Como ya saben, ser premio anual es una responsabilidad muy grande, y deben dar ejemplo a sus demás compañeros. Sus habitaciones están compuestas con un encantamiento similar al de la sala de los menesteres, los dos, estoy segura, están al tanto como funciona.-Nos miró de manera cómplice. Baje la mirada algo avergonzada. Respire de manera profunda y la volví a ver-La puerta que esta allá-Señalo con el dedo una puerta de madera de roble, que se veía bastante pesada-Da directamente a las cocinas, no quiero ningún saber que están solicitando el servicio de los elfos a altas horas de la noche.-La mire algo indignada pero luego comprendí que se trataba de Malfoy- Ni tampoco campañas para la su liberación, los altera mucho-Me sonrojo de manera violenta esta vez. –Sin más que decir, creo que es tiempo de retirarme para anunciar en la cena que ustedes serán los prefectos. Lamento haberlos absuelto desde inicio de curso de sus responsabilidades, pero ha sido un año complicado-Volvemos a asentir y se retira sin más que decir.

Nos miramos dubitativos y confusos por lo que acababa de pasar. Me sonrió de manera altanera, mientras subía a su cuarto con elegancia. Lo observe de manera disimulada mientras veía los libros en la biblioteca, al final oí un sordo sonido de una puerta siendo azotada al cerrarse. Suspire, llenando mis pulmones de aire hasta el límite, y soltándolos de manera brusca. Decidí que era mejor ir yendo al comedor, me reí de mí mismo descubriendo como había pensado ilusamente que tenía que esperar a Malfoy. Volví a acomodar todo mi uniforme y ponerme mi túnica, viendo por la ventana que ya había anochecido.

Baje a toda prisa hacia el comedor, donde todo el mundo ya estaba sentado. Vi a McGonagall en la mitad, donde es la silla del director y a su lado Flitwick, con su habitual humor alegre y el sequito de profesores acomodado a los lados de estos. Me senté junto a Neville, sonriéndole amable, me devolvió la sonrisa y reprimí el impulso de abrazarlo, era bueno tener a alguien más además de Luna. McGonagall me vio, mientras me miraba tranquilamente y al sentarme, llamo la atención de los alumnos quienes de inmediato callaron y prestaron atención.

-Alumnos-Dijo con voz poderosa-Nos hemos tardado un poco en la organización de prefectos y premios anuales de este año. Lamentamos el retraso, pero se debía a inconvenientes internos en Hogwarts, de los que todo el mundo ya sabe-Todo el comedor quedo sumido en una profunda tristeza. Era cierto, los retrasos en Hogwarts solamente se debían a que aún no era seguro patrullar por las noches, ni aun para los profesores y era preferible que los chicos se quedaran en cama o sus salas comunes, para evitar accidentes desastrosos. La directora hizo los respectivos nombramientos de prefectos, mientras yo prestaba toda mi atención a la puerta del comedor, esperando la llegada de Malfoy. Una llegada que nunca llego.-Y los premios anuales de este año con Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin y Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor-Los aplausos en la mesa de Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar, mientras unos susurraban que era de esperarse. Solo hice un asentamiento de cabeza a todas las felicitaciones. La mesa de Slytherin seguía sumido en un profundo silencio, el _Príncipe_ no estaba ahí y no había razón de festejo, luego de su caída de poder. Me impresiono de mi misma referirme a él como príncipe, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, las personas creen que es por todos los halagos que estoy recibiendo y lo agradezco, no quiero dar explicaciones sobre cómo es que estoy sonriendo de la nada. La cena acaba sin mayor contra tiempo.

Bostezo mientras voy a mi nueva habitación, mi corazón late algo acelerado y pienso en como quiero que sea mi habitación. Con una mullida cama, que tenga doseles rosa pálido, no muy fuerte, -realmente quería una cama de esas cuando niña- y una pequeña sala, para poder hacer deberes… Las paredes, con un tapizado gris plateado, como los ojos de Malfoy cuando se enoja. Me detengo bruscamente, detengo el flujo de mis pensamientos, vuelvo a bostezar y me digo que ese pensamiento fue por relacionarlo con algo, intento volver a pensar en mi habitación. Y uno de esos juguetes para gatos. Una oleada de tristeza me recorre al saber que deje a mi pequeño gato en la Madriguera, quiero escribir a Molly para cuando tenga una salida a Hogsmeade me lo valla a entregar, es pensamiento me alegra de sobre manera. Me encantaría un cuadro que cambie de frases cuando tus pensamientos toman un curso distinto, momento ¿Eso es realmente posible? Me rio de mi ingenuidad, si es posible, pero aún no se si la sala pueda crearlo. Llego a la entrada de la sala sonriendo por mi idea de habitación perfecta. Miro a la mujer que guarda la entrada a la torre, nuestras miradas se cruzan y vuelve a sonreír melancólica.

-Algún día tienes que contarme tu historia-Susurro, me mira impresionada y asiente con una mirada cálida.-Patronum.-Le digo con firmeza y me deja pasar con una sonrisa. Mostrándome a la sala. Miro alrededor y veo a Malfoy sobre el sofá, con un libro sobre su pecho y durmiendo tranquilamente, su respiración es acompasada y el libro sube y baja, causando un movimiento hipnótico ante mis ojos. Tengo miedo de tocarlo y que me grite que me aleje y que soy una sangre sucia y que jamás vuelva a acercarme y… Y… Y me contengo, detengo mis pensamientos y mando mi angustia a lo más profundo de mi mente.

-Malfoy-Susurro y hace una mueca de disgusto-Malfoy-Digo con todo autoritario, frunce el ceño y abre los ojos lentamente dando una visión de lo más adorable del mundo, tomo el libro sin ver el título y lo pongo sobre la mesa. Sonrió sin evitarlo, me siento en una silla analizando sus movimientos, vuelve a fruncir el ceño y se estira para volver a sentarse. Parece frustrado y lo sigo estudiando. Me paro con toda la elegancia que mi cuerpo es capaz de poseer, para ir directo a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches-Le digo en un tono rozando lo formal y de forma divertida. No espero su respuesta y a mitad de camino por las escaleras que suben a mi habitación, ocurre lo impensable.

-Buenas noches, Granger-Dice aun algo somnoliento pero sin dejar su tono de voz impotente. Asiento y termino de subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al pequeño cuadro de suelo que divide nuestras habitaciones, voy a al habitación de la derecha, como me indico McGonagall, mientras sigo sonriendo de manera espontánea. Toca la perilla de la puerta, visualizando mi habitación y la abro, aparece mi habitación, tal como la imagine y lo que mas curiosidad me causaba, el cuadro, que ahora mostraba la frase en una perfecta caligrafía con letras negras:

"El medio mejor para hacer buenos a los niños es hacerlos felices." –Oscar Wilde

La frase hizo que me diese escalofríos, mientras lograba comprender su significado. Las palabras de McGonagall me vinieron a la mente con una rapidez impresionante… ¿Qué clase de infancia tuvo el chico que ahora vive conmigo? Cuando lo conocí en primer año no parecía tener una infancia difícil, era un chico que se pavoneaba por donde pasaba sobre su fortuna y ascendencia. Y me hice la pregunta más importante de la noche ¿Cuándo termina Malfoy y empieza Draco?


End file.
